


Broken Chords

by calumbear



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is the little sister everyone needs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Bass Guitarist Ahsoka, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Drummer Rex, Journalist Obi-Wan Kenobi, Lead Guitarist Fives, Lead Singer Anakin, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Recreational Drug Use, Rockband Behaviour... I guess?, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumbear/pseuds/calumbear
Summary: Rock Band AU. Anakin Skywalker is the lead singer in the up and coming rock band Disaster Lineage. After the success of their debut album, a reporter from The Dirt magazine joins them on their first headline US tour to write an exclusive article about the making of their hugely anticipated second album. Obi-Wan Kenobi doesn't even like rock music, he has no idea why they want him to write this article... but he needs the money. If the lead singer happens to be pretty, well that is only an added bonus.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	Broken Chords

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO EXCITED TO POST THIS BUT ALSO ABSOLUTELY TERRIFIED. This is currently unbeta'd because I don't know many people in the Star Wars fandom, it is also my first time posting anything for Anakin/Obi-Wan so lets forget this ever happened if it turns out TERRIBLE. I'm on tumblr at skyguykenobi so feel free to come and chat.

''Austin, if you know the words I want to hear you sing along to this one...'' Anakin drawls into his microphone. ''This song is called Comatose.'' The crowd, distorted by both the stage lights and the alcohol running through his veins, scream in anticipating of hearing Disaster Lineage's most famous song. It's the last song of the night and the 5000 capacity venue feels electric, the hairs on the back of his neck stand up despite how sweaty he is. 

Anakin briefly looks over to his right, where Ahsoka is picking out the intro to Comatose on her base, they always share a look at this point in the show - as if to silently share their acknowledgement of how crazy it is that this crowd of people are here to see them. To hear them play songs that they wrote in Anakin's garage. She sticks her tongue out at him, just like she does every night and he can practically here her thinking ''Get on with it Skyguy!''

The drums kick in and Anakin looks over his shoulder to see Rex twirling his drumsticks, the blonde looking effortlessly cool in doing so. Anakin's always been slightly envious about how Rex doesn't even have to try to look like a rockstar, it's like he was made to be a drummer. They grew up best friends, as close as brothers, and somehow managed to achieve their childhood ambition of being in a touring band together. He catches Rex's eye, and receives a wink from the man. Anakin knows what that means... ''Live in the moment Skywalker, stop overthinking everything.'' 

Finally, Anakin looks over to his left where he see's Disaster Lineage's lead guitarist; Fives is playing his black Fender tonight, where he has taped the words 'FUCK THE NRA' onto the body. Fives is one of very few lead guitarist who can actively draw attention away from the rest of the band just because of his stage presence alone, he involves the crowd in everything he does. He's not afraid to climb into the crowd and scream their lyrics along with the fans, in fact Fives makes sure he's in the pit with the fans at least once every show. Anakin nods his head at his friend, and Fives mouths the words ''your turn!'' just before the Anakin needs to start singing the lyrics. 

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, pulls his mic stand into his body and wraps his hands around the microphone. It always feels like a release of pent up emotions when he sings this song, and there is a reason its a fan favourite - it resonates with people. Anakin screams ''I don't care enough to miss you, after all the shit we've been through my hearts comatose...'' and the crowd, well they sing it with him. 

This? This is the best feeling in the world. He wishes it were the only feeling in the world.

\-------

Later that night, when the alcohol and the adrenaline has worn off, Anakin is laying on another bed, in another hotel room, in a city he's not sure he remembers the name of. He hopes he got it right on stage, it would be embarrassing to get the name of the city they are playing in wrong. Ahsoka is tucked up against his side, head resting on his shoulder but not quite asleep yet. Her presence, as always, helps ease his anxious mind. 

''Why didn't you go out with the other guys tonight?'' He asks her, not because he doesn't appreciate the company, but because he knows Ahsoka wanted to hit up a bar tonight, she's only recently turned 21 and is enjoying the fact that she can finally get into a bar on her own. Anakin used to have to make her a different fake ID for every city, and as the tour went on the names would get more and more ridiculous until it became very difficult to buy herself a drink. Its a good job he doesn't have to do that anymore, as Ahsoka is becoming more and more recognisable as the bass player from Disaster Lineage when they are out and about. 

''Wanted to hang with my bro.'' She says, flicking him in the side at the same time. He's not her biological brother, but he might as well be. She's is his only family, along with Rex and Fives. 

''You don't have to babysit me you know.'' He sighs, feeling guilty for ruining her plans. Just recently, one of them will always stay home with him, its as though they are taking it in turns, like they don't trust him to be on his own anymore. 

''Nobody is babysitting you, dumbass.'' She says, flicking him again and watching him try to squirm away from her. 

''Yeah right...'' He says, wriggling a little so her head falls off of his shoulder. She whines, not happy about losing her comfortable position, but she turns to look at him anyway. 

''Skyguy,'' She sighs, ''We're NOT babysitting you... but we're worried about you.'' 

''So you ARE babysitting me.'' He confirms. 

''No! There is a difference. We want to stay home with you because we want to spend time with you, we want you to be okay.'' Ahsoka isn't the emotional type, she actively shies away from serious conversations, favouring banter over feelings. But with Anakin, she makes an exception. 

''I'm fine, Snips.'' He smiles, but it doesn't meet his eyes. It never does anymore, hasn't for months. 

''I heard you early this morning you know.'' She replies, not breaking eye contact. It takes him a second to realise what she's talking about. The song. The new song. He had written it in the early hours of this morning, singing the words quietly to himself as he jotted it down in his notebook. 

''Doesn't mean anything...'' He lies. ''It's just another song. We've got another album to write.''

''Bullshit.'' She snaps. ''Try again but remember who you're talking to. You have never written a song that didn't mean anything to you.'' 

''Fine,'' He says, pushing himself up off of the bed to look out the window. The sky black, but the lights of the city glowing beneath it. ''How about this? I don't want to talk about it.''

It comes out angrier that he means it to, but it's frustrating having someone watch over him all the fucking time. 

Ahsoka looks at him, eyes staying unemotional despite the subject matter. ''It's a good song Anakin, I heard it, I heard every word... Don't try and tell me that song means nothing.'' 

''Sorry Snips,'' He whispers, looking down at hands and twisting his fingers together, the skin around his nails bitten down and an angry red. ''You're right, I just don't want to talk about it, it feels too... much.'' 

''I know.'' She says, walking over to him and slipping her arms around his waist in a loose hug. ''You have to know though Anakin, if that song makes the album people will ask questions. If you can't talk about it with me, with us, then how are you going to talk to the press about it?'' 

''Fuck the press.'' He mutters, resting his chin on the top of her head.

''Fuck the press in the ass.'' She mutters back just to make him laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> The song used at the beginning is Comatose by jxdn, I highly recommend.


End file.
